Magic
by KNoelB
Summary: On Merlin's death bed he confesses to Arthur.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was still hiding when Merlin crawled from his bed. He had much to do before Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, and himself were to leave for a two day hunting trip. Merlin slipped into the cleanest looking clothes and made his way to the kitchen. He packed enough food for all of them, and then made his way to Arthur's chamber. To his surprise Arthur was awake and already dressed.

"I wasn't aware that you could be on time."

"Well I'm full of surprises."

Arthur and Merlin made their way to the stables to find Gwaine and Lancelot waiting for them. Apparently, everyone wanted to leave except Merlin. As the four of them left the gates of Camelot, the sun decided to show itself. Merlin was thankful for the warmth that it brought. He closed his eyes and imagined he was still in bed sleeping. Then something hit his chest and he was falling. Had Merlin had his eyes open he would have seen the branch hanging low. His frail body hit the hard earth with a thud.

Merlin opened his eyes, there was a stabbing pain. The breathe was knocked out of him and he just laid there until he was able to breath again. He slowly rose, realizing that Arthur and the others had not noticed him fall. He also realized that they had disappeared from view. He quickly mounted his horse and rode after them.

"ARTHUR! GWAINE! LANCELOT!" There was no response. _Great I'm lost. _Merlin heard a horse of in the distance. He rode after the noise. He was relieved when he saw his friends. He was about to call out to them when an arrow flew right past him and embedded itself into a near by tree, and then more followed. He rode as fast as he could, catching up with Arthur and the others, who were also under attack.

The men were surrounded. There were about twelve bandits surrounding the four of them. All of them leapt from their horses. The two knights and the prince drew their swords. Arthur stepped protectively in front of Merlin. The bandits charged and the battle began. Arthur already had three men down and Merlin quickly grabbed one of the bandit's swords. Soon there were four bandits. The fight was fair. Gwaine took one the largest of the bandits, Arthur waiting for one to attack him. One attacked Merlin.

Merlin hadn't had much training with a sword. But he could at least block the blows from the bandit till someone could come and help him. Unfortunately, the bandit was able to knock the sword from Merlin's had leaving him defenseless. Quickly looking around to make sure all his friends were occupied, Merlin whispered a spell and the bandit's sword flew out of his hand. Merlin was momentarily distracted by a painful cry from Arthur as a sword made contact with his arm. Next thing he knew a dagger was being plunged into his chest. Pain took over his whole body as he fell to the ground.

Arthur had just finished off his opponent when Merlin fell to the ground. And right after the bandit Merlin had been fighting feel in a limp heap. Lancelot had a satisfied look on his face when he pulled the sword from the bandit's lifeless body. Gwaine was already at Merlin's side, the dagger still sticking out of Merlin's chest. Lancelot tore off a piece of his shirt and pulled the dagger out, replacing it with his shirt as a bandage.

"Arthur, we need to get Merlin back to Camelot. He's not going to last much longer."

"Tie him to his horse and we will be off."

Lancelot carefully picked Merlin up and with the help from Gwaine, Merlin was secured to his horse. The ride to Camelot was quick. All the guards watched with sad eyes as Merlin's horse passed them. The saddle was stained red with Merlin's blood.

"Gwaine go fetch Gaius." Arthur feared for Merlin's life but he had to keep his appearance.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Please review and tell me what you think. Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur carried Merlin into Gaius's chamber. The old physician looked up from his work. His old eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

"Sire."

"There is no time for this Gaius. Where shall I put him?" Gaius motioned toward a clean table. Arthur carefully placed the injured Merlin on the table. His body was limp and his eyes were glazed over. Just by Gaius looking at Merlin, he knew his injuries could only be fixed by magic. Arthur sat down next to Merlin. Gaius would need to find a way to get Arthur to leave. Gaius began to examine Merlin. The wound in his chest was oozing blood with every heartbeat.

"Sire, could you possibly fetch me some water?"

"Gaius how is he?"

"It looks worse than it really is." Gaius was lying through his teeth.

"That's good news. I'll be right back." Gaius bent down in front of Merlin.

"Merlin, if you can hear me, you are dying. Only magic can help you now. Just focus on healing the worst of the damage.

Merlin could barely focus on Gaius's face. His vision kept coming and going. With every heartbeat, Merlin felt a little weaker. He could feel his heart slowing. Merlin tried to focus on Gaius's voice. Only a few words made it to his brain. _Dying, magic, help, healing, damage. _That was enough for Merlin to get the point. He focused all his energy on healing himself. His eyes flashed a golden ring and his heart rate quickened. His breathing picked up and he felt a little more energy.

"Good Merlin. That's enough. If you do anymore you might get in trouble." Merlin stopped and let his eyes droop closed.

When Merlin opened his eyes Arthur was sitting next to him.

"You're awake. Gaius gave you something for the pain so you might be a little loopy, but that's nothing new."

"Hello, princess." Merlin couldn't control what he was saying. "You are such a prat. You and your father hate magic. If only you knew how much magic people in your village used. Ha. You'd have to kill half the village, including me. You know, I'm a warlock. I'm strong than most people who can do magic. Someday I'm going to change the world."

"Yes of course you are Merlin." Arthur chuckled. Merlin was making stuff up.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Oh, I believe you."

"No you don't. let me show you." Merlin focused on the unlit candle next to his bed. His eyes flashed gold and the candle was lit." Arthur jumped from his chair.

"Magic is forbidden. I should have you locked up."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur stared at Merlin in disbelief. His best friend, just revealed that he had magic. But magic was evil. How could a good person like Merlin possess magic? Arthur was dumbfounded. He didn't know how to respond to Merlin. And in response, Merlin just stared blankly at Arthur, his eyes clouded with medicine. Arthur swallowed and then began to speak.

"Merlin.." He didn't know what to say. "Merlin, Have you ever used your magic for evil?" Merlin's eyes seemed cleared, and his voice was stronger.

"No Arthur, I only use magic to protect you." Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Arthur listen to me. Remember all those times that you almost died but miraculously lived. Or when you were injured and I healed you. It's my destiny to protect you and to restore magic back to Camelot."

Arthur thought about everything Merlin was it clicked. He should be dead, but every time he was in danger somehow he would survive. Merlin was good, so not all magic was evil. A small smile touched Arthur's lips but it quickly faded when a rough cough escaped Merlin. When Merlin moved his hand from his mouth, it was covered in blood.

"Gaius!" Arthur stood so quickly, his chair fell backwards.

Gaius came running in. His eyes went wide when he saw Merlin'd blood covered hand. He began working. Merlin's body shook with each cough. Finally, Merlin passed out. Gaius turned sadly to Arthur.

"I'm afraid his lung has been pierced, there is nothing I can do for him." Gaius left quickly. Arthur stared at Merlin. His friend was dying. But Arthur wouldn't have it. He rushed out to see Gaius.

"Gaius, there has to be something!"

"I'm sorry sire, there is nothing I-"

"No, Gaius! Can you cure him with magic?"

"Magic is forbidden, sire."

"Not any more. I Arthur Pendragon King of Camelot, declare magic legal." Gaius sat there with his mouth open. "Don't just sit there Gaius, fix Merlin!" Gaius stood quickly and went to Merlin's side. Arthur quickly made his way to his nights.

"Knights of Camelot, informed the citizens that magic is not our enemy. But anyone caught using magic for evil will be put to death!" The knights stared at Arthur in disbelief. "Go now, that is an order!" After watching the knights leave, Arthur rushed back to Merlin.

"How is he?"

"He'll live sire." Arthur sighed in relief. "He should be awake." Arthur walked towards Merlin's room. Merlin was busy tying his handkerchief.

"So I guess I owe you a thank you for saving my life, practically everyday."

"You've finally realized how important I am. Wow I'm touched for once you're not being such a prat."

"Oh, shut it. You are still my servant." Merlin gave Arthur a crooked smile.

"What shall we do today master?" They both erupted into laughter. They both lived to see another day and magic had been restored to Camelot.


End file.
